


A curious affair

by Amaryllis_Stirling



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis_Stirling/pseuds/Amaryllis_Stirling
Summary: John is having a miserable day, to make things worse it's his birthday tomorrow and his flatmate is being a prick as always. could a simple sentence from him change the direction of his entire world?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	A curious affair

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... This is actually a repost xD It's one of the first fanfics I wrote when I was like 15, so that's why it's cringy. I was going though some old things and found this, it's originally written on PAPER at SCHOOL which I then posted on Wattpad. I deleted everything there a few years ago, but I thought it would be fun to post this again since I have nothing to lose and I already have it :P enjoy my hormone ridden literature I wrote because I had a heavy crush on Benadryl Cucumber and was obsessed with British TV. I was about 14 years old when I wrote this

It was a rainy evening in Baker Street; I was back from one of my miserable visits to the grocery store, just this one was somewhat different - tomorrow is my birthday. 

I didn’t get anything special for myself; if Sherlock or someone wants to give me something they can do it, but I believe it’s a waste to get something myself. 

After getting up the tedious staircase and dropping off the bags in the kitchen, I went ahead and took my soaking wet coat off, ignoring the trail of raindrops it had left inside the flat. I noticed on the way up I and when I was in the kitchen Sherlock was playing the violin - one of the best (if not the only good) things about being Sherlock’s flatmate; I’m quite fond of the violin to be honest. 

Sherlock must be caught up in a case or something, he sometimes plays the violin only to relax and avoid boredom (the wall must be glad about the last one). He could be thinking about my birthday present though… Oh, what am I thinking? Of course that’s not it, Sherlock has a lot more important things to think about; he probably got me some socks after finding hole in mine a few days ago, or something Molly suggested I would like; or maybe even… nothing. 

“Oi Sherlock, I’m back” I called out. 

“Did you get the vinegar?” He asked without stopping playing. 

I sighed “No sorry, I forgot.”

“It’s urgent, you can get it tomorrow”

“Yes, because of course I have nothing better to do on my birthday than getting you your bloody vinegar” sometimes he can be a real dickhead. 

“It’s for an experiment. I’m measuring the reactiveness of eyes after death in acidic conditions, I can’t keep them long in the fridge. This could save lives John.” He replied in a condescending tone. “And I know you don’t have any plans tomorrow.”

“Oh yeah? What makes you think I can’t make some at some point today? “

Sherlock finally stopped playing the violin, there was a silence for a moment, then I heard Sherlock sigh slightly. “John, I wanted to keep this a surprise from you, since Molly suggested that was something people enjoyed, but it’s annoying and I’m not in the mood to argue, so here it goes. I had a plan for us tomorrow.” he said in an uncharacteristically quiet voice. 

“What? Out with Molly?”

“No John,” he started, “Just… you and me.” He said with a hint of shyness. 

“Well, thank you I guess, but you don’t have to make it a surprise for me, I really don’t care.” The way he said the last sentence got me thinking a bit more than maybe I should; it sounded a bit… romantic? Why would he hide it anyways? 

“I was trying to be nice, but I should’ve known you wouldn’t like this type of thing, maybe we shouldn’t go after all.”

“Sherlock, what are you talking about? You made the plan, you better fulfill it. Don’t you think it’s odd to just drop it like that?” his demeanor also seemed odd, like he was trying to hide something, or that he was nervous somehow. I sighed and turned my back on him, I was just about to walk back into the kitchen when Sherlock took my wrist and forced me to turn back and look at him. He had his puppy dog eyes on (they looked especially cute today). 

I was going to give you this as a surprise birthday present tomorrow,” said Sherlock in a low voice. “But I can see it can’t wait that long.” Sherlock paused to take both my hands in his and brought himself close to me, towering over me even though he isn’t that tall and looked intently into my eyes. 

“I’m going to give you my virginity,” he whispered into my ear. 

Not a moment had passed and I had barely processed how my dream was becoming a reality when Sherlock thrust himself into me and kissed me passionately, throwing my body against the wall and getting his curious hand into my trousers. I raised my hand and ruffled his soft curls as we made our way into his bedroom, collapsing into his bed with him on top of me. 

I proceeded to unbutton his purple shirt as he was struggling to pull my sweater over my head, quickly resuming our passionate kiss...

  
  


That was the best night of my life; a night when Sherlock and I became one, and 221B Baker Street needed only one bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. Take in mind, I wrote this during my breaks because I was a hopeless nerd with no friends and just pretended to study between classes instead of try to socialise and getting bullied; so I don't think it's the most creative thing out there. I hope you still had fun, at least it's not Alone in the Water so you didn't get your heart ripped out ey xD


End file.
